La mejor parte de la relación
by fridda
Summary: La Ruina ha finalizado. La guarda gris tiene dudas sobre su papel como amante del rey Alistair (endurecido en su misión ), que regenta el reino de Ferelden en compañía de su esposa Anora.


todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware.

* * *

Los soldados que había a la entrada la reconocieron y le dejaron pasar. Era muy tarde, prácticamente todo el mundo dormía en el castillo, después de todo no contaban con su llegada, al menos no esa noche, se la esperaba para el día siguiente, pero los planes no habían discurrido como creía y su regreso se había acelerado.

Cuando pasó por el comedor vio que en la chimenea quedaban aún algunas brasas encendidas, sólo verlas le hizo sentir calor, ya que aunque llegó caminando, había hecho un alto en el camino para bañarse en el río, Entre eso y el frío de la noche se encontraba un poco destemplada.

Entró en su habitación y se quitó la armadura, se puso algo más cómodo y abrigado. Entonces comenzó a pasearse por toda la estancia mirando de vez en cuando la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación que estaba al lado. No sabía si cruzar esa puerta o no. Tras ella se encontraba Alistair, llevaba meses sin verlo y lo que más deseaba era correr a sus brazos. Pero temía franquear la puerta y encontrarse con que su cama estaba vacía, o peor aún, encontrar a Anora en ese lecho.

Antes de la gran asamblea, ella misma había sido la que propuso el matrimonio entre el guarda gris y la reina, creía que así, Anora se pondría de su lado momentáneamente, aunque estaba segura de que Alistair no aceptaría. Para su sorpresa a él le pareció una buena idea. Aún así, nunca creyó que la boda fuese a tener lugar, consideraba a la reina muy ambiciosa y siempre pensó que antes que casarse con el hermano de su difunto esposo, tramaría algo para poder gobernar en solitario. Mas Anora la defraudó.

Entonces aceptó su papel como amante del rey. Al principio se sintió envuelta en una nube de dudas. Su cargo como guarda comandante la obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo alejada, además él conocería a otra mujer y, pudiere ser que le gustase más, por no mencionar que ella era una elfa y Anora humana, su cuerpo era menudo y liso, el de la reina voluptuoso. Ella jamás podría darle descendencia y la regente sí.

La primera vez que volvió de una misión que la había alejado de Alistair lo hizo con mucho miedo. Creía que lo que había sentido por ella se habría apagado. Era por la tarde, el rey se encontraba rodeado de escoltas y con el bann Teagan. Así que le expuso los informes de la misión de la que venía. Todo era muy frío. Para entonces ya estaba convencida de que sus temores se habían hecho realidad, pero lo peor estaba por llegar, cuando el rey por una insignificancia comenzó a discutir con ella. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo la ira le corroía el alma. Alistair en medio de su enfado pidió a los presentes que abandonaran la sala. El último en irse fue Teagan.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella se preparó para lo peor. Fijó su mirada en la ventana, había decidido no mirarlo, así le dolería menos lo que le dijese. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que sucedió a continuación. Él la cogió por la cintura y la empujó contra la pared con una facilidad y una fuerza pasmosas, después de todo, en comparación con ella, no dejaba de ser un hombre con una gran constitución, que si quisiese podría metérsela bajo el brazo y echar a correr. Comenzó a besarla con hambre atrasada, mientras le susurraba que la había echado de menos y, allí, en el despacho contra una pared la poseyó con un ansia salvaje.

A partir de aquel día así eran sus llegadas, en su despacho lo informaba, luego comenzaban una discusión, el rey pedía a los presentes que se fuesen y hacían el amor en cuanto se quedaban solos. Cuando habían acabado y todavía estaban abrazados, mientras él seguía en su interior, bromeaban con la posibilidad de que en ese instante entrase Anora y los viese.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque era de noche y no la esperaban. No se le quitaba de la cabeza la peor pelea que habían tenido aquel día en que, mientras ella se estaba vistiendo tras pasar la noche juntos, se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas y acabó encontrándose con una hebilla del cabello entre las sábanas. Supo entonces que él la llevaba hasta ese lecho. Sabía que se acostaban juntos de vez en cuando y muchas veces cuando ella se encontraba ausente, pero era como si eso sucediese en otra realidad, porque él procuraba que no supiese cuando visitaba a Anora. Siempre había creído que todo sucedía en la habitación de la reina, que el cuarto del rey era _su_ dormitorio, el lecho _su _lecho. Con la hebilla todavía en sus manos las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. Al ver lo que tenía entre los dedos, Alistair se la sacó sin darle importancia y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Se acuclilló a sus pies y con el pulgar trató de secarle las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo has podido? Y en _nuestra_ cama.- Entonces lo abofeteó.

Se arrepintió en cuanto el golpe sonó, no sabía porqué lo había hecho. Descalza huyó corriendo a su habitación.

Él la siguió, la tomó del brazo y le prometió que no volvería a suceder. Le explicó que no tenía ni la menor idea de que para ella fuese tan importante que la cama perteneciese sólo a ellos dos.

Alistair solía cumplir sus promesas, pero aún así, un pequeño pedazo de su ser le decía que era mejor que no cruzase esa puerta hasta la mañana siguiente.

Decidió ahogar esa voz en lo más hondo de su interior y, tras reunir el suficiente coraje, abrió la puerta. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante en la estancia, pero cuando lo hizo le pareció ver un sólo bulto en la cama. Al acercarse, la luz de luna que entró por la ventana se lo confirmó iluminando el rostro del rey. Dormía. Se quedó observándolo hasta que sintió frío y se metió en la cama caliente. Al acercarse a su cuerpo, a pesar de que trató de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, su roce lo despertó. Medio dormido todavía, la tocó y susurró:

-eh, no eres un sueño.

Su reencuentro, en vez de salvaje como en otras ocasiones, fue dulce y sosegado. Luego de que el rey bajase a la cocina y trajese vino, fruta y queso, comenzaron a hablar mientras comían algo y bebían. Volvieron a hacer el amor y se durmieron. Al día siguiente ocurrió lo que tantas veces riendo habían hablado. Anora entró gritando enfadada porque Alistair se había quedando dormido, dejándola sola en la reunión matutina que tenían programada ese día con un delegado de Orlais. Al verla en la cama de su esposo, cubierta por las sábanas pero evidentemente desnuda, tras cerrar la boca, la reina abandonó la estancia más indignada de lo que había llegado.

Y entonces supo que la que salía perdiendo en esta relación no era otra que Anora, pues para la regente no había más que responsabilidades, preocupaciones y soledad, mientras que ella como amante se llevaba la mejor parte, los buenos momentos, las alegrías, el amor.


End file.
